


WatHG

by VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: The full name will be shown when I am ready.(Please click for more details)





	WatHG

**\---WatHG---**

 

 

 

 

 

For now, this story is nothing, as I need time to prepare it and fully write it out..

Of course, Ao3 keeps deleting it because I keep hitting the one month limit..    -_-,,

 

 

 

 

 

**This story will hold:**

Chapters much longer than my previous stories,

 

multiple illustrations for each chapter,

 

a side fic that will include smaller details and extras  about this story,

 

(And some drawn maps for specific locations!)

 

and

 

anything else, I will make sure to mention later on.

 

 

 

 

Here is the only illustration I will show:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Woah, I didn't realize Tumblr was gonna make it so big.. XD)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To any readers of _"The Mind of a Pearl",_

I would like to apologize for the update delay,

and for not responding to comments, I have had a lot going on.

 

Unfortunately, this next chapter is REALLY long, and I still have a lot of writing left to do..

Not to mention, I have been working a lot on this story too..

 

If you are interested in contacting me, please feel free to find me on Tumblr,

as I have the exact same username.

 

 

Looking forward to anyone who decides to read this in the future!

 

 

 

^_^

 

 

**\---VonSmore---**


End file.
